degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Don't You Forget About Me
Don't You Forget About Me is a Degrassi Mini, a part of the first series of minisodes, that is split into two separate parts. The mini takes place in the fifth season, prior to Sean's official return to the series in Here Comes Your Man (1). Cast *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart Plot Part 1 While sitting at The Dot, Ellie Nash answers a phone call, which turns out to be from Sean Cameron, an ex-boyfriend of hers. She is surprised to hear from them as they have barely spoken in a year. She tells him to look down the bar, where it turns out he is sitting, calling her from behind a menu he was hiding with. He hugs her hello and tells her that she looks amazing. Looking uncomfortable, Ellie stares at him, and Sean apologizes to her. She tells him he looks good as well, asking what brings him back to Toronto from Wasaga. He tells her he is opening up his own shop to customize bikes, and Ellie is impressed. Sean tells her that he has grown up and is going after what he wants, implying it is Ellie. Ellie shuts him down, saying he is the guy who bailed on her with an apartment she couldn't afford. She is still pissed, and Sean apologizes again, saying that he had to go home after the shooting to think about things. He tells her a lot of things have changed, but not his feelings about her, as he still cares about her. Sean leans in and kisses her, but Ellie tells him that when he moved to Wasaga, she moved on. She tells him she likes someone a lot, referring to Craig Manning. Ellie tells him goodbye, wishing him luck with his bank loan for his shop. After she leaves, Sean rips up the papers for his bank loan revealing they were fake. Part 2 Jay Hogart is trying his luck at the lottery at the mall when he recognizes Sean's voice. The two excitedly hug, and Jay tells Sean that he has heard that he is back in town. Sean, however, tells him that he is trying to keep his reappearance on the down low. Jay asks about the girls in Wasaga, but Sean replies that he has just been trying to keep out of trouble. Jay tells Sean that it must be nice for everything to turn out nice, even after bailing on his friends, as he heard that Sean is opening a bike shop. Jay confronts him about running away, saying he chickened out when things got too scary. He tells him that Spinner Mason has become a Christian, all of his friends are drug dealers, and he has no hope getting Alex Nuñez back. Jay asks about the mod shop and Ellie, and Sean asks him why he even thought he came back. He reveals everything was an excuse to come back and see Ellie. Jay invites him to move back to Toronto, and they could work on getting their respective girlfriends back, Alex and Ellie. Jay opens his shirt, revealing a tattoo that says, "Alex", and asks Sean if he still has his, to which he says yes. Jay says at least no one can mistake Sean's supposed "Ellie" tattoo for a guy's name, which can be done with the name Alex. He tells Sean that as long as he has that tattoo he won't be gone for long. Jay leaves, and Sean pulls down his shirt, revealing that his tattoo actually says "Emma" instead of "Ellie". Quotes *Jay: "Still got yours?" Sean: "Still got it." Jay: "Well, at least no one can mistake Ellie for a guy's name." Trivia *This marks the first mini appearances of Sean Cameron, Ellie Nash, and Jay Hogart. *Jay has a tattoo of his ex-girlfriend Alex Nuñez's name on his chest. *Sean has a tattoo of his ex-girlfriend Emma Nelson's name on his chest. *This mini takes place in season 5, as Jay mentions that Spinner has become a Christian, which was stressed in season 5 when he was dating Darcy Edwards. *Ellie's rejection of Sean could be why he decided to pursue Emma again in the sixth season. *Jay's final line foreshadows Sean's return for Emma in Season 6. Gallery lkjl;kl;ellie.png 5456.png 56445.png 655k.png 565l.png 645mn.png 5464j.png 54645n.png 54643m.png 645kb.png 543n.png 464f.png 5432m.png 464e.png 6453e.png 564d.png 5345f.png 64633.png 45645n.png Screenshot (383).png Screenshot (384).png Screenshot (385).png Screenshot (386).png Screenshot (388).png Screenshot (389).png Screenshot (390).png Screenshot (391).png Screenshot (392).png Screenshot (393).png Screenshot (394).png Screenshot (396).png Screenshot (397).png Screenshot (398).png Screenshot (399).png Screenshot (401).png Screenshot (402).png Screenshot (403).png Screenshot (404).png Screenshot (405).png Screenshot (406).png Screenshot (407).png Screenshot (408).png Screenshot (409).png Screenshot (410).png Screenshot (411).png Screenshot (412).png Screenshot (413).png Screenshot (414).png Screenshot (415).png Screenshot (416).png Screenshot (417).png Screenshot (418).png Screenshot (419).png Screenshot (420).png Screenshot (421).png Screenshot (422).png Screenshot (423).png Screenshot (424).png Screenshot (425).png Screenshot (426).png Screenshot (427).png Screenshot (428).png Screenshot (429).png Screenshot (430).png Screenshot (431).png Screenshot (432).png Screenshot (433).png Screenshot (434).png Screenshot (435).png Screenshot (436).png Screenshot (437).png Screenshot (438).png Screenshot (439).png Screenshot (440).png Videos Alternate Versions *Part 1 on Youtube *Part 2 on Youtube *Part 1 on Youtube *Part 2 on Youtube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 5